


There is a Human

by TheEvilQueenReadsToo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Major character death - Freeform, Nakedness, Rape, The Saviour, Unhappy Ending, mediaval, naked, the evil queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueenReadsToo/pseuds/TheEvilQueenReadsToo
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY, IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY RAPE!"Queen Regina is very angry at Snow White, because she is the reason why her love Daniel got killed by Regina's mother.And that is why Regina went out, looking like a peasant, to look after Snow White. But something goes wrong, and she meets a beautiful blond. Can Regina be angry at Snow forever? Will she ever capture her? Or will this blond win her heart and make her forget?"





	1. The mysterious blond woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in English, so if it sucks, please let me know and I will stop, lol. Please let me know if I should keep going. I suck at summaries, so please don't judge it, just read the story.
> 
> OH! And there WILL be more chapters if ppl read, if not there will be no more chapters. And for those who read in Danish, I have this story in Danish too here - http://www.movellas.com/da/story/201706032159334347-danish-there-is-a-human
> 
> Oh, and I don't have a Beta yet!
> 
> The story is set after Leopold dies and Regina become Queen-ish.

In the forest near the Queen’s castle, everything was dark and cold. The dark Queen only brought the peasants fear, which was the opposite of what the ’real’ Queen, the white Queen Snow White, did. Poor as well as rich people feared the dark Queen.

  
Rumors had it that she had killed her husband, King Leopold. If you asked the servants, King Leopold had been a good man, even if his Queen, Regina, had another meaning.

  
She had been so young when they married, and he so old, so most people would see that it was not a good marriage for the young Regina. Wife of Leopold, stepmother of Princess Snow White: that was two parts she could not and would not play the rest of her life. Both because she was too young for the parts, but also because she truly hated Snow White. The young Princess was the reason why her true love, Daniel, died - by Regina’s mothers hand.

  
If she had just kept her mouth shut! Regina closed her eyes hard to stop even the smallest tear from making its way down her cheek. She tried to smile, to trick herself and her feeling, while she moved across the ground of the forest.

  
Dressed in worn clothes, so different from her normal dresses, so pretty and expensive. The long, black hair she had put into a bun on the back of her head, while the rest hang down her back under the cape she wore. Some of it had gotten out of the capes hut, and waved in the wind behind the still young Queen.

  
This night she was dressed in shabby, brownish clothing, because she was hunting. Hunting for Queen Snow White, whom she had banished from her part of the kingdom. Just the thought of capturing the Queen and punish her from what she had done, made the Queen smile.  
Poor people did not have horses, so she had to take the trip on her own, two legs. Luckily, she was in good shape, which is why she had no problem in doing so. Not that she gave her sore legs much thought, because her focus was on capturing Snow White. That was the only thing that meant something. Punishing her for what she had done.

  
After all, she had looked wide and far for Snow White with her guards, so long that she had almost given up. Only almost. Because then she got a brilliant idea, she could disguise herself!

  
Suddenly a light caught her eyes. It came from between those trees in front of her. She moved closer to the light with the thought that she must have come to a village. Closer and closer, she got to the light. In addition, suddenly she heard the sound of hoofs on the ground. Not only one, but many horses cantering, coming towards her.

  
“STOP RIGHT THERE!” The words was coming from a man with a deep voice, then another voice yelled at her: “Hey you! We have seen you! Stop!”

  
Her first idea was to run, but she knew that she could not outrun a horse. Therefor she straightened her back and waited for them to get closer to her. However, when she opened her mouth she was cut off by yet another voice.

  
“What are you doing in the forest when it’s dark outside? We have to arrest you, Queens order!”

  
His words made Regina smile. She was the Queen after all, so they could not hurt her. They had no reason to harm her. She lifted her head and smiled haughty at them.

  
“Can’t you see who I am?” She asked with a superior smile and straight back.

  
“You are a girl out for trouble!” The guard snorted, while the two other guards got of their horses and griped each of her arms tightly.  
That made Regina furious. She tried to make them let go. Stepped on their toes, tried to hit them in the stomach with her elbow and stuff like that.

  
“You don’t know who I am? Is this a way to treat you…” She was cut off by a hit to the neck with the flat side of a sword.

  
That made her whimper pathetically, while tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She bit her tongue trying to keep herself together. Nevertheless, the tears fell anyway from the now quite Regina.

  
Regina bend her neck, still hurting from the hit of the sword. She stood like that in what felt like forever, while she waited for them to take her away and throw her in the dungeon. However, nothing happened.

  
Suddenly she heard the sounds of swords hitting each other. The horses whinnied and the swords sang. Thereafter yelling, umpf-sounds and neighing horses. After a little while, they let go of Regina’s arms. She fell to the ground and landed on her backside. The first thing she did was look up to see what was going on. However, the only thing she saw was a young woman with wavy, blond hair.

  
“Are you okay?” A hand was extended towards Regina who took it and soon was standing again.

  
“What’s your name?” The woman placed her hand under Regina’s chin, and made the raven-haired woman look at her. However, it did not feel forced. It felt like the easiest thing Regina had ever done. Brown orbs looking into green lakes. She did not even have to look at the other woman’s lips to know that she was smiling, and that made Regina smile at her too.

  
“I’m R-” But then she stopped midsentence. Could she tell her, her real name? Would the woman recognize her? Then she decided on what to do. If not even her own guards could recognize her, how could this woman do it?

  
“My name is Emma, Emma Swan.” The blonde woman said with a straight back. She was dressed in light brown leather pants, white shirt and a brown leather vest with fur in the neck area.

  
“Regina.” She said low and smiled sheepishly - and she did not even know why! What was it that had made her stumble in that way? It could not be…

  
“Nice to meet you, Regina.” The other woman, Emma, smiled again and then furrowed her brows “Are you okay?”

  
“Eh, yeah, I’m fine,” said Regina, a little confused. She felt something on her chin and brushed it away with the hem of her cape. Then she realized it was blood.

  
“Where are you from? I don’t think I have ever seen you before.”

  
“I-” Again she stopped midsentence. What could she say?

  
She ended up turning around and running towards the castle. Emma yelled after her, but did not follow her. Regina just ran. She ran and ran until she was at the castle. She dressed herself in her royal dress and pushed a bush aside. Behind it was a tunnel inside the castle, which she went through. She ended up in her bedroom.

  
Regina stood in front of the mirror and viewed the rip at her face, placed just over her upper lip. With a wet cloth, she cleaned the wound. She was just about to heal it, when her mind jumped to the blonde-haired woman with the lake-green eyes. The thought made her smile, and she touched the rip. Emma, Emma Swan.


	2. "The mysterious blond woman, again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Next chapter! Thank you for the nice comments! Hope I can post another chapter this weekend, but let's see how fare I get.

It has been a few days since she meet the marvelous Miss Swan. A woman who had made the evil Queen’s knees all wobbly. She could feel her black heart hammering in her chest, just because of the thought of the blonde woman. She touched the scar on her upper lip, the fingertips running along it.

‘ _Emma_ ’ was what she whispered every night, before she got to bed. That was also the first word on her lips in the morning. She have not given Snow White a single thought the last five days, and if she had, she had pushed the thought away quickly. She did not want to think about her, only Emma. How could she be so content?

However, Regina was not all that happy. She missed the blonde woman, even though she had only seen her once. In addition, that was the thought that made her dress like a peasant once again: light green shirt, brown leather-riding pants and brown leather boots. That kind of clothing would make her fit right in among her servants.

After canceling all royal duties and locking the door to her bedchamber, with a message to the guards of not disturbing her, she made her way through the tunnel. From the bedroom to the real world. Not that she was that interested in _the real world_ , she liked her hot baths too much, but something about Emma pulled her out there anyway.

After a walk for half an hour, she came to an inn called The Seven Dwarves. She had only heard good things about it, even though there were mostly peasants there. She walked inside and looked around. _No Emma_. She got out again, still looking for the blonde woman.

Regina hiked for another hour, and felt the summer sun on her back. Her back was sweaty, and she looked around to find somewhere to get some water. Then she came to a lake, and thought: _What the hell_. She discarded her clothes and jumped into the water. The water was nice and cool. The water help her sore muscles work again.

Water pearls dripped of her naked body, when she stood up and then laid in the water again. She was laying there for a long time, before she heard the hoofs of a horse. Her first thought was that it was the guards again. That was going to be awkward because she was truly naked.

“Hey, Regina!” A well-known voice said, sweet like honey.

 _It was… it could be… Emma_? The black heart in her chest made an exited little jump at the sound of Emma’s voice. She could also feel another part of her body getting happy to see Regina, but she had to ignore that for now.

Without thinking, she swam to the shore of the lake, but then realized that she was dressed in her birthday suit. She smiled awkwardly.

“Eh, Emma? Do you think you can-” Regina’s voiced faded out at the last word of the hint.

“Ja, eh, ja, of course!” Emma coughed and pulled the horse around with her.

If Regina had really looked, she would have seen that the blonde woman was blushing. However, Regina was focused on getting clothes on before more people saw her naked. She did not want to flash herself. She therefore put on her leather pants, which was not without difficulty, because her legs was still wet and the pants was tight. As the last think, she put on the shirt, slower than she had planned, and could see that Emma was watching her. In addition, that made her blush, herself.

Emma looked away, embarrassed of being caught looking at the very naked Regina.

“Eh, Regina? Your shirt is kind of… see-through?” Emma pulled of her blue vest and gave it to Regina, while looking everywhere but at Regina herself.

Regina looked down herself and blushed. The shirt was indeed very see-through. She received the vest and put it on. Then she put on her boots and she was done. Dressed so Emma could look at her again.

“You can turn around now, Emma.” Regina said with a warm smile. It was Emma who made her smile like a fool; she could not stop or fight it.

Slowly Emma turned around, and gave Regina a look-over, which made Regina blush again. Emma herself was dressed in a greyish shirt, now no blue vest, and brown, tight pants. The hair was is a braided ponytail.

“What brings you here, Regina?” Emma said in a friendly tone, while she mounted the grey horse.

“Uhm, yes, eh.” Was all she said.

“Wanna go on adventures?” Emma whispered to the other woman from the horse’s back. Shortly after, she extended her hand to Regina.

In addition, all Regina could do was nod and giggle like a teenager. She accepted Emma’s hand, and was in a minute on the horse, in front of Emma. There after Emma put her arms around Regina, to get to the reins, and made the horse run into canter.

“I hope you can ride, because I don’t do _slow_.”

Regina nodded and held on to the saddle with her hands and legs. Riding was something she was good at, but she did not like that she was not the one with the reins. She did not like not being in control. However, Emma must have felt that Regina was not at ease, because she stopped the horse with the reins and her legs.

“Are you okay?” She asked warmly and directly into Regina’s ear her breath tickling the dark haired woman, which just made her smile bigger.

“I… I would like to have the reins if that’s ok with you.” She almost whispered to her new friend.

“Of course!” Emma let the other woman have the reins. She put her arms around Regina’s waist, to hold on for both herself and Regina.

Regina kicked the horse into canter, they rode down path after path, and Emma laughed all the way. The grey horse was marvelous to ride. Both fast and sensitive. The horse could do whatever Regina told it to and Emma too.

However, later on they had to take a break and give the horse some water. Emma jumped off the horse when they came to an inn, Granny’s. See stopped the horse and held her arm out to catch Regina. Moreover, Regina was not against it, because it was Emma and with her, everything was easy. Normally she wanted to do everything herself, but not now.

Regina jumped from the horse into the arms of Emma, and lifted off the horse that way. When the horse was tied to a crib with water they went to the inn, laughing and with big smiles cracking their faces.

Inside the inn Emma ordered beer for both of them. Regina never drank beer; normally it was wine, which is why she coughed when she tried to drink it. Which only made Emma laugh. In addition, they sat and talked for a long time. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. Before they knew it, it had been hours and it was dark outside.

“I gotta go home. My-” She hesitated shortly but then went on “-family must be worried about where I am.”

With those words, she stood up and was on her way home, but a hand caught her wrist and stopped her for doing what she wanted. Her eyes were caught, and tied, by Emma’s.

“Stay.” Emma pleaded with lake-green eyes.

“But, Emma, I… my family, I-”

“Stay.” Emma interrupted her and asked again.

Regina shook her head, but could not make herself say no to Emma. It was impossible.

“Regina, stay.” Emma pleaded once again and touched her shoulder, now standing. And Regina put her hand om Emma’s. Suddenly Emma’s lips touched the back of her hand and then her wrist. Regina almost melted at contact and smiled. A weird warmth spread through her limbs, and Emma looked at her with begging eyes “Stay, Regina.”

Somehow, she found herself nodding ‘yes’ to Emma and what she promised. Even though she had to get back to the castle, she found herself spellbound by Emma. She could not say ‘no’. _Nevertheless, she had to get back_. She said to herself. She was the only regent and had to rule her kingdom. However, she could not say no to Emma. Not this time.

Regina took Emma’s hand and let her lead her to the table again. She smiled at Emma, and Emma smiled at her.


	3. "The sneaky blond woman"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you another chapter this weekend, and here it is! Be prepared to get surprised! Oh and this chapter is in Emma's point of view.
> 
> I will post next chapter at the middle of next week!

Slowly it was becoming dark outside. There was a party at the evil queen’s castle. It was the perfect time for a little snatch and run. At least that was what Emma thought.

She looked around. There was no guards at the gate. Not that she would use the head entrance, because that was somewhat stupid. No, she wanted to use the servant’s entrance instead, to walk unseen around the castle. Some might even take her for a servant girl. She was dressed in a white shirt, beige skirt, a white apron and simple leather shoes. She felt like she fit right in among the servants. Normally she would be wearing pants of some kind, but the skirt was better fitting for a servant girl. The hair was braided and in a bun, so she did not look like a cavewoman, as she normally did.

As she went through the servant’s entrance, she nodded at all the hardworking men and women. The nodded back without really being interested in who she was and what she was doing here. They looked a little scared and had either food or linen in their arms, ready to prepare a guestroom for an over-drunk man or woman, too drunk to ride home after the party.

As she went through the castle, she found a closet with linen in it and asked one of the servant girls:

“Where can I find the queen’s chambers? I’m new and has been asked to put linen on her bed.” She explained as calm as possible, to not make the girl suspicious.

The girl smiled sadly at her.

“It’s on the second floor. Third door to the right. The same side as the ballroom.” The girl answered sadly “And keep it mind that you have to do it neatly or else you can end up in the dungeon.”

Emma nodded back and hurried to the second floor as fast as possible. The braided bun went loose - because she was not that good at doing her hair, she had never learned it - and hit her back hard. Luckily, it was only hair, so it made almost no sound. Soon after, she heard the sound of many people. She sneaked over, looking through the little opening.

At first, she did not see anything and went to the queen’s chambers. She started looking inside a casket the jewelry. She had put the linen on the bed, without making the bed. She did not really care if the bed was made or not. She did not want to make the evil queen’s bed. _The jewelry most be worth something_. She said to herself, still looking around. She found golden necklaces, rings, bracelets, and put them all into the pocket of her apron.

Then she heard the sound of feet on the floor, and hid under the bed. However, the sound disappeared soon after and the got out of under the bed again.

She was on her way back to the servant’s entrance, when she heard a voice from the ballroom that made her and her heart stop. With a bated breath, she listened to the voice. Because she knew the voice. She could not hear what the voice said, because of the other noises, but she knew who it was. The voice was very like the voice of the sweet farm girl, Regina.

She ended up standing outside the door, looking in. Nevertheless, the only thing she could see was a lot of people standing around one person.

“What are you doing?” A voice said behind her, and Emma almost jumped out of her own skin. She held her hand at her chest and looked startled at the servant, who stood right behind her looking quizzical.

“I just wanted to see what the wealthy people do.” She answered sassily. She looked at the tray the man had in his hands and knew a way she could see Regina. She looked from the tray, to the man and back at the tray again: “Can I serve the people in there?”

The man still looked quizzical at her, and gave her an onceover from top to bottom. Then he shook his shoulders in not caring.

“If you really want to. However, be careful around the queen. She has quite a temper.” He said slowly and clearly.

Emma just nodded and took the tray. She nearly lost her footing, but found balance again and opened the door to the ballroom fully. She went around inside with the tray and served everyone who wanted wine. Soon after she was almost at the person in the middle of the group.

Moreover, when she saw who it was, her mouth opened enough to catch flies. She dropped the tray, and the wine sprayed at a man who cursed at her and called her hopeless. However, her focus was a the woman in the middle. She had found Regina. She was dressed royally in a black dress and her hair was beautifully done, but it was Regina. No doubt.

When she dropped the tray, everyone’s eyes was on her. Regina’s too. It looked like Regina would ignore her and her existence, but Emma wanted something else. She wanted an explanation.

“What are you doing here, Regina, dressed like that?”

“That’s a bit informal don’t you think? She is the queen after all.” A man on Regina’s left side said.

“Emma?” She said surprised and shook her head. She pointed at a servant “She must be drunk. Take her out of here.”

Nevertheless, Emma did not want to do that. She wanted answers.

“So you are the queen? _That_ queen? The evil queen?” Emma said dumbfounded. She had wine allover her beige skirt and apron, but she did not really care about it. All she cared about was Regina.

“Who else would I be?” Regina said haughty, trying to fix things and do not look stupid “Guards, get her out of here!”

“Regina!” Emma yelled “Why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

“Guards! To my bedchamber!” She instructed the guards regally and waved them away from the room.

Suddenly Emma felt someone gripping her arms, and the guard took her out of the room. A serving girl ran into the room to get the wine of the floor. A young servant went to the man who had wine on him and took him to a room. For sure to get some new clothes.

“Regina!” Emma yelled as they carried her out of the ballroom “REGINA!”

Shortly after, she was sat in a chair inside the queen’s bedchamber. Her hands was bound behind her and the chair’s back. It was a horrible position, but she lived. The ropes ate it’s way into her skin. And the she heard the sound of heals clicking. The door opened.


	4. "The Blond who didn't believe her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It took a little longer than I expected and I have been busy this week. The chapter isn't that long either, but I will write next chapter this weekend, so you will have two chapters to read soon! I promise!

The heels of Regina’s shoes made a click-sound against the stone floor, when she walked towards her chamber were Emma would be. Everyone she walked passed jumped away from her path, too scared to do anything else than move away. That made her smile, but her thoughts was with Emma, alone in her chamber all

In addition, there sat Emma with the back towards Regina, tied to the chair she was sat on.

She ran to her beloved and tied her loose. She did not even think about using her magic, she just wanted Emma to be free.

Emma blinked with her eyes, and looked at Regina who hugged her. However, Emma moved backwards to get away from her. She looked scared. A look that Regina was use to from everyone but Emma. That left a clenching feel in her heart, as she tried to reach the blonde woman again. Again, Emma moved backwards, away from her.

“You’re the Evil Queen.” Emma sniffled and looked absolutely terrified at Regina.

“But I’m still Regina.” Regina tried to explain her dear Emma. Did not help though.

“But you’re not _my_ Regina. _My_ Regina was sweet and loving. She was happy. She would never be evil or hurt anyone.” The blonde-haired woman still sniffled and hugged herself. She closed her eyes, as if she did not want to believe in what she saw. The Regina she saw.

"I might not be the one you thought I was, but I can assure you that I’m still just Regina.” The darker woman tried to defend herself, but it did not really work that well.

Emma just kept sniffling, and a pain spread in Regina’s heart every time. _What should she do? What could she do? She had destroyed everything_ … On the other hand, Emma had destroyed everything by coming here. _But why was she here_?

“What are you doing here, Emma?” She asked with curious eyes.

Emma sniffled loudly, and spilled jewelry out of her apron. In addition, there was some of Regina’s most precious jewelry. Golden rings, necklaces and such. Also silver stuff. Moreover, things with ruby stones on them. Regina’s eyes grew big.

“You came her to-” She tried to swallow the lump in her throat “-steal? But what were you doing in the ballroom?”

“I heard your voice and wanted to know what you were doing in there.” Emma sobbed loud and heartbreaking.

“Oh, Emma.” Regina said sadly and tried to hold her dear Emma.

But Emma moved backwards again. The darkhaired woman’s eyes grew big again, and a tear ran down her chin. Her interest was Emma, not crying her eyes out.

“Emma?” She asked and tried to touch her again, but with the same result.

“You are the Evil Queen! I want nothing to do with you.” Emma’s voice was cold and hard. Tears was gone, but she was still broken. It was as if she had put herself together, but something went wrong. The pieces did not fit.

“But what about us? I thought we had something?” Regina sounded desperate, but Emma shook her head.

“It was killed by your lies.”

Regina brushed away every tear, until she practically sobbed.

“Emma, please-” She sobbed and tried to touch the blonde-haired woman again. Again she moved away from her. She stood op and looked at Regina. She still did not touch Regina though.

“No, Regina, your lies killed _us_.” Emma answered, almost sounding sorry.

With that Regina gripped Emma’s arm hard, really hurt, and yelled for the guards. She ripped the apron from Emma, she did not need that were she was going. Shortly after the guards came into the chamber and kneeled in front of their queen. She hid her tears well even though her eyes were still red from crying.

“Take her to the dungeon.” She said coldly and turned around, now with her back towards the guards and Emma, after she had pushed Emma into the arms of one of the guards.

She waved them away and asked them to not interrupt her anymore today. Not even for food. When they were gone, she was on the bed sobbing. Crying and crying with hurtful cramps running through her body and heart. She hugged the apron, and sniffed it. It smelled like Emma. She bored her nose into the apron and sobbed again. It was the only thing she had from Emma. The woman she _loved_ , who did not love her back.

She rolled to her back, still hugging the apron and looked at the ceiling. She had made it so it assembled the sky outside. Another sob. She must have cried for hours, because she could not cry anymore. She pulled of her dress, ripping it in the process, but not caring about it.

Then she threw it into the fire. She would not be reminded of this night. However, the apron she could just throw away. It smelled like Emma. She put in in her casket with the jewelry, because it was so precious to her. Then she threw herself on the bed, only dressed in undergarments, and hid under the quilt.

This day was really the worst ever.

Soon after, she was a sleep. Still the red eyes. Still with wet tears on her face. Still hugging the apron again her breast and face.


	5. "The Crazy Blonde Woman"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY RAPE  
> I'm sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter, I didn't mean to, but I just lost all my passion for writing and I needed to find it again. AND I found it, so here is the latest chapter. It's a chapter that is longer than normally, but I couldn't bring myself to end it, or part it in two chapters, sorry!

”This is your room, Princess!” One of the guards laughed, while the other pushed her into the cell.

When she hit the hard stone-floor, she gasped. It was not even covered by hay. It was raw and bare, naked like she was herself. As she laid there on her stomach, she heard the door being closed rather roughly. She just turned around when the key slide out of the lock. Thereafter the men left the cellar.

Then she stood op and got to the bars. She shook them. Okay, they were very hard. She could not get out of there without a key.  
She could comprehend that Regina, her Regina, was the Evil Queen. She could not understand it. Her Regina was good and kind. This Regina was evil and have killed many, including Emma’s own parents. How could she be so evil but seem so good? She could just not understand it.

Why are you like that, Regina? That thought she thought to her Regina, but of course she could not hear it. She regret that she had not forgiven Regina, but at the same time; how could she? How could she forgive someone who had done so much evil? And she was good to me. Maybe she even loved me? I have never tried that before. She tried to wipe away her tears, while giving the cell an overlook. In a corner there was some hay, but by the smell of it she knew that she could not lay down there; it had been used as bathroom.

Then she got a tight grip of the bars and started to shake them again.

“Let me out, you coward! You are scared of letting me go, because you are scared that I will tell your little secret to everyone. That you can never be just Regina again!” She yelled while she shook the bars manically. 

She tried to get Regina’s attention that was for sure.

However, it did not help at all. She shook the bars until her arms and legs gave up, and even longer. She only stopped when her voice died out and became a rasp, before it died all together. She grasped at her throat as if she tried to rip it out with her bare hands. On the other hand, as if she tried to force her voice to stay and go on and on.

Nevertheless, that did not help, of course, and only made hot, wet tears run from her eyes and down her cheeks. She gasp in small puffs while she tried to cough at the same time. She needed water. That would maybe make the rough feeling in her throat go away. Stop it from hurting. However, nobody came. Of course, that should not be a surprise to her, because nobody came when she called out for Regina. When she had screamed out her anger.

She had to pull herself together. She tried taking deep breaths, but ended up gasping and coughing again. At last, she ended on her butt with her back against the bars. As she lent forward, her naked breasts were pressed again her knees. Her arms she laid around her legs, before she started to sob again.

She did not know what to do. She was locked up and nobody wanted to let her out again. There was nobody to talk to either. Not even guards. There was nobody. Nothing.

When she felt like she could not cry anymore she lifted her hand to the lock and tried to force it open with her magic, but of course that did not work either. Queen Regina knew what she was doing. Magic like this stopped all magic users. Otherwise she would just have poofed herself out. Opened the lock, something!

She never used her magic, so she first thought about it now.  
She had forgotten about her gifts when the guards had led her to the cellar. Otherwise she would have gotten away. I am so stupid! She thought with a sigh, and looked around the cell. She needed some sleep, so she laid down with her arms as pillow.

…

Many days has gone by and she had not seen even one human being. Not one and it was kind of weird, because every morning there was ready food for her. They must come here when I sleep. She thought while eating the very dry bread offered. After some time she got the idea to dip it into the water given, which made it easier to eat.

No one was seen in days and days, not even a guard. Alternatively, a prisoner, because there was more than her own cell down here. It was as if this place was made for more, but at the same time like it was made specially for her and only her. Everything was her size somehow, and she was a pretty tall woman. Moreover, there were no table or chairs for guards to keep an eye on her.

She had not gotten any clothes either, but after a few days she was ok being as naked as when she was born. She had to get used to it, because nobody came to give her something to wear.

For days and days she yelled at Regina. She started yelling, the she slept, then she ate and then repeated it until she did not know which day it was. Has she been here for a week? A month? She did not know, but it was driving her crazy.

She had started to forgive Regina a little. Of course she had done what she had done, because she thought that no one could ever love the Evil Queen. She just wanted to be loved.

However, one day a guard came down to the cellar with a wolf-grin on his face. He came to her cell and put his hand on the bars. At first, she thought that he was there to let her out, but that was not what happened. He reached in between the bars and got a tight grip on her hair. Then he dragged her head to the bars, so her breast was pressed against them. He could not keep his hands to himself, but held a wise like grip on her hair.

Every time she tried to get out of his grip and wandering hands, he dragged her by the hair so hard that she hit her forehead against the bars. That made her whimper, and after the third time of hitting her head she did not do it again. It hurt too much.

“Regina! Regina! Help me, Regina!” She yelled like crazy, as she was dragged by the hair away from the cell-door.

He held onto her tightly while opening the door and slipping in. Then he locked the door again. He still smiled from ear to ear, and she was not unsure of his intentions anymore.

As he got inside, he started to touch her. Her breasts and everywhere! Everything went black, and then she laid on her stomach on the cold stone floor. She nearly hit her head again, but put one arm in between the head and the floor. Which meant she hit her arm instead. She screamed loudly in pain, until he tied some kind of dirty fabric around her head and over her mouth. She whimpered into it, but nobody heard her.

She tried to stand up, when something hit her cheek and she was pushed to the floor again. It was only afterwards she realized that it was the back of his hand that had collided with her cheek bone. She screamed again in pain, but stayed put. Then he closed his ugly hands around her wrists and began to move behind her. It sounded like he was taking of his trousers, and shortly after his belt fell to the floor.

Then she was lifted to her feet again, and pressed against the bars. He moved and was then inside of her in a white, unbearable pain. She screamed into the piece of fabric, because she was not prepared at all.

That made the guard do two things; at first, he rammed even harder into her, and then he hit her head so it hit the bars again. Then everything went black. He had put a piece of fabric over her eyes too.

Through a wall of black, she felt a pain when he hammered into her. She only felt glimpse of it. How he hit her. How he grunted pleased. How he roared like an animal when he was near his climax. Then again, it was all black. Then more pain. He just kept going. On and on.

She did not know for how long she had laid on the cold stone floor, but it has become dark outside. That she could see from the small window just before the ceiling. That was the only light she had. She yawned and held onto her head that hurt like a lot. She could remember that he had touched her, but not much of the act itself.

The she felt a strong pain from between her legs, and touched herself there in surprise and fright. She gasped. It felt like he had broken her, and the put her together in a wrong way. It hurt everywhere but mostly from her virgina. She lifted her hand and saw blood. Not a lot but enough to make her nervous and worried. Why can I not remember anything? It hurt like hell.

She whimpered and just wished for the pain to stop, and the memories. However, none of it did. It just kept coming in waves. She cried in what felt like hours until she lost her voice again. It hurt, but no one came to help her. Nobody would punish the guard for what he had done. Nobody had seen or heard it. No one.

She gripped onto her chest. She felt used. She whispered a little spell and felt inside her rib-cage for her heart. When she found it, she held onto it. She held onto it until she could feel it beat, until she could feel that she was alive, even though she felt dead inside.

Slowly she felt the pain between her legs stop. She became numb

That was when she took her heart out of her chest. She caressed her heart with the hand that held it for a little while, before starting to squeezes. It made her gasp and cry, but she had to feel something other than pain. She had to stop the empty feeling in her chest. She squeezed and squeezed until her mind went foggy. Until her fingers let go of the heart again.


End file.
